Anniversarry
by Kim Candy
Summary: Hanya moment kecil tentang hari jadi mereka yang ke-3. Krisho! Oneshot. Crack couple. Dont like dont read!


**Anniversary**

 **Krisho**

 **T**

 **Romance, fluffy (im not sure :'3)**

 **Oneshot! Boys love. Ooc, typo, alur cepet, gaje, de el el.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Hai. Ff ini aku post sebagai pengganti sequel You or him. Maaf ya~ cuma ini yang bisa kuberikan. Aku udah mentok sama ff itu. Writer block melulu deh -_- maaf ya..jadi ngerasa bersalah gegara gabisa bikin sequel itu TwT. sebenernya mau post kemaren, tapi ffn susah bet dibuka, gangguan mele -_- maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan.  
**

 **Btw, happy birthday Ryeowookie oppa! Yuhuw~seneng banget deh gue entah kenapa :v**

 **Oke, tanpa basa - basi lagi, inilah persembahan ku untuk kalian, reader tercintah #tsaah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan benuansa putih, dimana tempat itu berisikan beberapa orang yang mengenakan jas putih. Salah seorang dari mereka, sedang menumbuk beberapa obat agar menjadi bubuk, dan dimasukkan kedalam kapsul.

Sedang asyik menumbuk obat – obat tablet, tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dan menyapanya.

"Hey, Jun."

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakang,"Minseok hyung. Ada apa?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. Kemudian menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. Sebuah surat.

"Surat?"

Minseok mengangkat bahu,"Seseorang menitipkan ini padaku. Dia meminta untuk memberikan ini padamu."  
Agak ragu, Junmyeon menerima surat itu,"Oh, begitu ya. Baiklah, terima kasih ya hyung."

"Yap, sama –sama." Ujarnya kemudian berlalu dari situ.

Junmyeon membolak – balik surat dengan amplop berwarna baby blue itu. Karena di dorong oleh rasa penasaran, ia pun merobek amplop tersebut dan membuka suratnya.

 _._

 _'Hei. Kau pasti ingin tahu siapa diriku. Kalau kau ingin tahu siapa diriku, datanglah ke danau buatan yang ada di dareah Gangwon. Kau pasti tahu kan? Ku tunggu kau. Datanglah kira – kira 2 jam lagi. Dan pastikan kau mengenakan pakaian tebal saat keluar. Udara cukup dingin.'_

 _._

"2 jam lagi?"

Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jam yang tergantung di dinding. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 02.00.

"Uh, eotteohke? Aku belum selesai menumbuk obat – obat ini. Dan jumlah obatnya masih banyak.." gumamnya.

"Ah, dua jam lagi. Ayo selesaikan pekerjaanmu, Junmyeon!" serunya pelan sembari mengepalkan tangannya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Junmyeon sekarang tengah membereskan beberapa kertas, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju temannya yang sedang mengganti obat lama yang ada di kotak P3K, dengan obat yang baru.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku duluan ya. Semua pekerjaanku hari ini sudah selesai."

"Ya. Hati – hati ya, hyung. Apa Yifan hyung yang akan menjemputmu?"Tanya lelaki bermata bulat itu.

"Tidak. Dia bilang, ada urusan."Jawab Junmyeon.

"Apa perlu aku meminta Jongin untuk mengantarmu?"Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak usah. Lagipula, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Baiklah. Hati – hati ya, hyung!"

Junmyeon mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia memeriksa jam tangannya. Tersisa 30 menit lagi. Ia berlari kecil di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Terkadang berjalan santai apabila lorong yang dilaluinya cukup ramai.

'Siapa ya, yang mengirimi ku surat? Bagaimana kalau itu orang jahat?! Ah, tidak..tidak..berpikir positif, Junmyeon!'

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada di halte yang ada di dekat rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Ia duduk sendirian, karena memang halte tersebut sepi. Hanya ada dirinya seorang disitu.

"Ish, kenapa bus nya lama sekali? Tak biasanya." gerutunya.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Langit terlihat menggelap. Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Kemudian ia mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Omona..sudah jam 4 lewat 10 menit! Bagaimana ini? Kalau orang itu marah karena aku tidak tepat waktu bagaimana?" ia menggembungkan pipinya sambil menghentakkan kakinya pelan. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah berumur 24 tahun, dan masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sungguh menggemaskan sekali.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, bus yang ditunggunya datang. Segera saja ia menaiki bus tersebut. Dengan agak kesal tentunya.

.

.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, Junmyeon sudah tiba di halte yang ada di dekat danau yang sering di kunjunginya tersebut. Ia kembali berjalan kaki untuk memasuki danau tersebut.

 _Wusshh~_

Angin sejuk langsung menerjangnya. Matanya terpejam saat angin datang menerpanya. Bibirnya melengkung keatas, mengukir sebuah senyum damai di wajahnya.

"Ah~sudah lama aku tidak kesini."gumamnya pelan. Beberapa bulan terakhir, ia memang sedikit lebih sibuk dari biasanya, dan juga banyak mendapat jadwal kerja lembur

 _Guk!_

"Eh?"

Junmyeon menunduk, dan mendapati anjing poodle kecil berwarna putih sedang membawa sesuatu di mulutnya. Dan ia mengenali anjing ini. Bukankah ini anjing milik Yifan?

"Zizi? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Ia berjongkok untuk mengangkat anjing kecil itu. Lalu mengambil sepucuk kertas yang ada di mulut anjing itu.

"Kau bersama Yifan, eoh?"

Zizi menggonggong sekali, seolah mengiyakan pertanyaan Junmyeon. Junmyeon pun terkekeh geli karenanya. Ia membuka surat tersebut.

.

 _'Heh, kau pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa aku. Kkkk~. Aku sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu disini. Maaf aku malah membuatmu pergi kesini sendiri dan tidak menjemputmu. Biarkan Zizi menuntunmu kepadaku. Jangan digendong seperti itu.'_

 _._

Junmyeon terkekeh, "Sudah kuduga ini Yifan. Tapi, kenapa dia tahu kalau aku menggendong Zizi?"gumamnya. Ia pun menurnkan Zizi ke tanah, dan anjing itu langsung berlari kecil. Junmyeon pun ikut berlari, sungguh, Zizi berlari dengan cepat. Zizi membawanya ke sebuah rumah kecil disitu.

"Rumah? Seingatku tak ada rumah disini. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, kalau Yifan menyiapkan ini dalam waktu sebentar?" pikir Junmyeon heran. Ia masih berdiri di halaman rumah, sedangkan Zizi sudah berada di teras rumah.

Zizi duduk manis didepan pintu masuk. Ekor nya mengibas dengan semangat, seolah ingin memberi tahu Junmyeon tentang hal yang menyenangkan disini. Ia pun berjalan menuju rumah tersebut. Ia sedikit ragu untuk membuka pintu ini.

 _Guk! Guk!_

Zizi menggonggong lagi, seperti menyuruh Junmyeon untuk membuka pintu tersebut. junmyeon pun meyakinkan dirinya untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

 _Kriet~_

Pintu itu berderit pelan saat ia memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong pintu itu. Rumah ini begitu sederhana, sepertinya hanya terbagi menjadi beberapa ruangan.

"Hello? Yifan?"

Ia bisa melihat Zizi berlari kecil menuju pintu lainnya.

"Zizi~kau cepat sekali. Aku melihatmu saja lelah."gumam Junmyeon dan berjalan menyusul Zizi yang menunggu Junmyeon untuk membuka pintu.

Junmyeon kembali membuka kenop pintu tersebut. Dan setelahnya ia dibuat terkesima oleh pemandangan dibalik pintu ini. Ternyata ini taman belakang.

"Wah.."

Ia suka pemandangan ini. Daun – daun maple yang meranggas dan menyisakan beberapa helai saja di ranting nya. Sinar mentari sore yang sedikit menerangi taman ini membuatnya terlihat lebih menakjubkan. Menurutnya, pemandangan seperti ini membuatnya tenang dan nyaman, walaupun cuaca musim gugur yang dingin membuatnya menggigil.

"Boo!"

"Hyaah!"

Suara berat dan pelukan dari belakang itu membuatnya memekik kaget.

"Yifaaan! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Junmyeon berbalik dan mendapati Yifan tengah tergelak. Junmyeon menatapnya kesal lalu memukuli lengan Yifan dengan keras.

"Aduh, aduh! Hentikan Junmyeon!" seru Yifan sambil menghalau tangan mungil Junmyeon yang terus menerus memukulinya.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Sstt…"

Yifan menarik Junmyeon kedalam dekapannya agar ia berhenti memukulinya. Jujur, Junmyeon memukulinya benar – benar dengan segenap tenaganya. Dan itu sakit sekali.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yifan sambil memandang lurus pepohonan yang rata – rata tinggal rantingnya saja.

"Menyukai apa?" Junmyeon malah balik bertanya.

"Hadiahku."

Junmyeon menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Yifan,"Hadiah? Bukankah ulang tahun ku sudah lewat?"

"Kau lupa hari ini?"

Junmyeon mencoba mengingat – ingat. Dan Yifan mencoba menahan diri agar tidak tertawa melihat wajah lugu Junmyeon.

"Ah, aku ingat!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, hari ini, hari apa?"

 _"It's our 3rd anniversary, isn't it?"_

Yifan tersenyum lalu mencium pucuk kepala Junmyeon,"Kau benar, sayang."

"Maaf, aku melupakan hari jadi kita. Aku juga datang sedikit terlambat"

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku bisa mengerti itu. Aku tau kau akhir – akhir ini sibuk."

Junmyeon tersenyum manis. Yifan benar – benar mengerti dirinya. Poin itulah yang membuat Junmyeon semakin menyayangi pria jangkung ini.

"Kau bilang hadiah tadi. Jadi, ini hadiahku?" tanya Junmyeon sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh tempat ini.

"Ya, rumah kecil ini hadiah dariku."

"Ini sangat indah, Yifan. Aku suka suasana seperti ini. Membuat hatiku entah kenapa terasa nyaman dan tenteram." jawab Junmyeon. Dia tersenyum manis.

Jantung Yifan selalu berdebar tak karuan bila melihat senyuman Junmyeon yang semanis permen. Ah, ia jadi mendapat sebuah ide.

"Jun, aku takut diabetes."keluh Yifan dengan wajah sedih-yang dibuat - buat tentunya.

Junmyeon membelalak,"Hah? Apa kau melakukan tes darah? Apa hasil gula darahmu tinggi?" serunya panik.

"Tidak."

Junmyeon memiringkan kepala,"Tidak? Apa maksudmu dengan tidak?"

Yifan terkekeh pelan, "Aku takut saat bersamamu aku diabetes. Kau terlalu manis. Lebih manis daripada gula atau permen kapas kesukaanmu." ujarnya seraya menunduk, menjumput beberapa helai daun kering ditanah dan menaburkannya ke kepala Junmyeon.

"Ya! Ini kotor..!" rengek Junmyeon dengan wajah memerah entah karena dingin atau karena ucapan si raja gombal -Yifan.

"Kau membuatku khawatir saja."

Yifan lagi - lagi tertawa,"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, sayang." kemudian ia mengusak rambut mangkok Junmyeon dengan sayang.

Junmyeon tersenyum malu. Yifan yang melihatnya gemas sekali. _How cute is he!_ Pikirannya kan jadi berkelana kemana - mana.

"Ayo kita masuk kedalam." ajak Yifan kemudian menggandeng tangannya. Junmyeon pun bergelayut manja di lengan kokoh itu. Ia merindukan masa - masa ini, sungguh, ia beberapa minggu terakhir jarang bertemu Yifan.

"Yifan, aku penasaran."

"Penasaran apa?"

Mereka kini duduk berdampingan di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu kecil itu.

"Sejak kapan rumah ini berada disini? Seingatku, disini tak ada rumah, atau gubuk, atau sejenisnya itu."

Yifan hanya tersenyum,"Kau tak perlu tahu. Yang penting ini adalah tempat rahasia kita. Tak ada yang mengetahui rumah ini. Hanya kita berdua yang bisa kesini."

Junmyeon menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yifan. Rumah ini terlalu sejuk dan nyaman, ia jadi mengantuk sekarang. Matanya terasa berat, seperti baru diberi lem. Cuaca dingin seperti ini membuatnya ingin bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya.

"Mengantuk, eh?"

Junmyeon hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil menyamankan dirinya disitu.

"Kau seperti kucing saja. Ayo kita pindah, disini ada kamarnya."

"Gendong~" rengek Junmyeon manja.

Yifan tertawa,"Iya, iya. Dasar bayi besar."godanya sambil mencubit hidung Junmyeon. Ia lalu menggendong Junmyeon seperti koala.

"Engh~"

Junmyeon menggeliat, menyamankan diri dalam gendongan Yifan. Kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yifan.

"Yifan.." panggil Junmyeon denan suara sedikit lemas, ia mengantuk sekali.

"Ya?"

"Apa kita akan bermalam disini?"

"Ya. Tidak apa, 'kan?"

"Nanti beritahu mama. Kau punya nomor telepon mama, 'kan? Aku tidak mau membuat mama khawatir."

"Baiklah. Tidur saja, nanti aku akan menelepon mama."

Junmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yifan. Kemudian ia menguap kecil.

Yifan menidurkan Junmyeon diatas kasur perlahan. Kemudian melepas sepatu yang masih melekat di kaki Junmyeon.

Ia menaikkan selimut sebatas dada Junmyeon. Kemudian menatap wajah damai Junmyeon yang tertidur. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap rambut hitam Junmyeon.

Ia kemudian mengecup kening dan juga bibir namja bersurai hitam itu. Bahkan Yifan sedikit melumatnya. Sehingga Junmyeon menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya, tak mau keterusan dan malah mengganggu waktu istirahat Junmyeon.

Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya, dia ingin menghubungi calon mertua dan memberitahu bahwa anaknya tidak pulang kerumah.

Setelah beberapa detik terdengar nada sambung, terdengar suara sang-calon-ibu mertua mengalun lembut. Benar -benar menurun ke Junmyeon.

"Halo? Ada apa, Yifan-ah?" tanya Nyonya Kim to the point.

"Ah, annyeong eommeonim. Malam ini Junmyeon tidak pulang kerumah. Dia ada bersamaku."

"Benarkah? Kalian berada dimana?"

"Rumahku, eommeonim."

"Baiklah. Jaga anakku dengan baik. Dimana dia?"

"Dia sedang tidur. Makanya aku yang menelepon."

"Pastikan kalian tidur dengan baik. Oh iya, kalian sudah makan?"

"Belum eommeonim. Saat Junmyeon datang, dia terlihat kelelahan. Jadi kubiarkan dia tidur."

"Oke. Kau pasti juga sama lelahnya. Istirahat dengan cukup ya. "

"Ne, terimakasih, eommeonim. Annyeong.."

Yifan mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Calon ibu mertua nya ini sudah seperti ibunya sendiri, benar - benar perhatian. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Junmyeon. Ia memutuskan ikut tidur disamping Junmyeon.

"Sleep well, Junmyeonie."

 _._

 _._

 _Fin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Hyerim_

 _18:17 wita. Sunday, 21 June 2015._

 _Mind to review? ^^_


End file.
